Misshapen Happiness
by babsyboo
Summary: The mysterious disappearance of Kagome Higurashi left the team in shambles. Two males waited the time steadily searching for the blue eyed female, only to find her at her worst. /A love story told in snippets. Rated M\
1. The Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

He watched as the last of her tresses disappeared over the lip of the well, the brilliant blue light engulfing her body and taking her from view.

He sprinted to the lip of the enchanted pit. Golden eyes looked desperately for the azure eyed girl, to no avail. He howled to the shining moon, knowing this will be the last he will see her for many years to come..

…

" _No_ , I do not wish to mate such filth father." He growled over the device before ending the call and slamming the phone on his desk. Sesshomaru slowly pushed a hand through his bangs and huffed. His father has been pestering him to mate, and to mate very soon. His eyes darted to a beaten up and faded painting of a young girl. He grimaced and felt a soft stab of sorrow for his late ward. " _She would have loved it here."_ He thought shallowly. Her life and Her love of flowers was commemorated in his gardens.

He took a scant look at his watch and rose out of his chair. Walking out of the room he gave his secretary a small nod, acknowledging that he is leaving for the day. The soft ding of the elevator was comfortable for him, a constant in his several years of life. No matter where he moved, the ding of an elevator to all of the buildings he owned was always the same. He sighed to himself as the door opened to the parking garage. _God how he wished things were always the same._

He clicked the start on his keys, hearing the soft purr of his car. As he climbed into the front seat and drove out of the garage, Higurashi was the only person on his mind.

…

 _Bvzz. Bvzz. Bvzz._

Sesshomaru picked up the call with a swipe of his clawed finger. "What do you want?" He greeted grouchily through the speaker. He glanced at the clock by his bedside. _11:42 p.m., How annoying._ Sesshomaru sorted through Shippo's drunken rambling expertly. He went on about a strip club, and to meet him there as soon as he can. The child is truly grating on the youkai's carefully tethered nerves.

After putting on appropriate attire, he grabbed his keys and a wad of bills before exiting his home. Upon arriving at the strip club Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose delicately. The smell of booze, whores, and male filth was truly disgusting.

He entered the club casually. The Taiyoukai could smell the many female's as their lust grew in his presence. He quickly spotted Shippo and his group of filthy pigs. He could see Kouga and the small band of knit-wits that always followed him enjoying beers and bitches. He sat down at the booth and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. He could tell they were all completely wasted.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose tightly before pressing the small button in the middle of their table that paged new strippers to dance for them. _"I might as well have some fun."_ He thought drearily.

As the new round of whores made their descent. He noticed a small, curvaceous female. The long black hair, the petite body, and the stunning blue eyes were a no brainer. He let out a sigh of disbelief. All he could wonder is why was she here, what has made such a proud women come to this.

The moment was instantaneous as she locked eyes with him. He could see the shame, the fear, and the happiness all mixed inside of her petrified eyes. She couldn't even look at him as she came towards the table and danced. He couldn't find an ounce in him to enjoy this. He would have to seek her out after tonight.

Sesshomaru knew she had seen him all over the world as the wealthiest man to ever live. He has been searching for her since she had jumped into the well. She has obviously not been searching for them. What a cruel fate that has been brought among her, but why is the only question. He scrolled through the contacts on his phone, looking for a specific half youkai.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

...

Hello, I am Babsy!

I'm quite new at this so bear with me! Please leave reviews so I know what I need to fix, and what you guys want more of :-).


	2. Strip and Wine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…

A sleeping form jerked upright in bed as he picked up his ringing cellphone from under his sheets.

 _Who the fuck calls this late?_ The Inu male quickly swiped to answer the call. "Hello? What the _fuck_ do you want? Do you know what time it is jerk-off?" Inuyasha barked into the phone. His eyes quickly widen as he went silent.

"She's here..?" He said shallowly, his pulse racing. "Wait, where the fuck did you say you found her? A fucking strip club! What the fucking fuck?" He whimpered. Why would she strip at a strip club instead of coming back to them? _To me?_

Inuyasha quickly ended the conversation and flopped down onto his pillows. "Why didn't she just look for us? Why didn't she ask for help?" He whispered to the ceiling.

He heard the soft shut of his front door and checked the time. _Oh. Her shift is over._

He heard slow footsteps down the hall. The creak of his door made him sit up on his elbows. He eyed her as she took off her smocks and made her way towards the bed. "Oh! You're up?" She whispered, with a large smile on her porcelain face.

"Yea, doll. I just got a call from lord asshole. I'll be back sometime," Inuyasha mumbled as he got up from bed slowly. His wife eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't normally go at his back and call, what's this time any different than the others?" She countered. _What a hot head_. "It's some important business thing he needs to speak with me about." He lied hesitantly, but he can't let her know now. Not when his first love is on the line.

…

After the dance was finished, and the boys had called a taxi and went for the night, he payed the waiter a nice tip.

"Thank you, sir!" She purred delightfully, obviously eyeing his fat stack. _Disgusting._ Sesshomaru cleared his throat as recognition and made his way to the front desk.

"Is there a Kagome, or a Higurashi working at the moment" He asked leisurely. He waited patiently until the male came back. After the man told him a curt yes, Sesshomaru asked to speak with her.  
"H-hello." He heard a small, shaky voice behind him. He turned around slowly. There she was, her make-up done to perfection and her body shown in the skimpy outfit amazingly. He looked a little deeper and saw her slightly bruised face. He quickly came to conclusions on how her life has been.

"Hello, Kagome. " He said broadly, his deep voice rattling her nerves. He could tell she was on the verge of tears, and asked if he could take her home for the night. The male of course didn't care, and let her off her shift. "You owe me Kag." He called to her as he took her out of the club.

The car ride was silent, and all he could do was wonder. _Why was she in this mess, and what happened to her face?_ Make-up can only hide so much from his keen eyes.

"Im sorry," she whispered. _For what?_ He kept his eyes on the road. He didn't want to answer, he knew that she already would've known what his response was. "I got into some trouble when I came back, money trouble. My momma's sick.. I didn't want to get help. I'm sorry. I know you've been searching, I know." He could hear the shakiness of her voice and the soft sniffles.

He couldn't find an ounce of him to pity her. _She did this to herself._ He glanced at her scantily. _She looks broken._ He fixed his eyes back to the asphalt he was currently driving on, seeing the small yellow lines fly by in his peripheral. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru turned into a long driveway.

"Be glad Shippo did not notice you." He said delicately. She looked at him in horror. "That was Ship?" She whimpered, obviously ashamed. He replied with a deep "hn" and left it at that.

He parked outside of his home, and shut off his car. He looked to his right to see her in thought, and he could at least say she was beautiful. _She has definitely grown._

Her long thick eyelashes were wet with unshed tears, and her cheeks took on a rosy hue. He felt a _little_ bad for upsetting her.

"Let us come inside," He said as he exited the car lithely. Sesshomaru walked to the other side of the car, opening the door thus inviting her out. He heard a soft "thanks" as Kagome stared at the ground. Her self confidence was much lower than before, he noted that quickly. To think working a job that showed your whole body, you would be much more conceited.

He walked up the way, unlocking his door and holding it open as she followed behind. He took his shoes off, as did Kagome. She followed him to the kitchen where he poured them both fine wine. Sesshomaru gave her the glass and sat down waving her to the seat across from him as he did.

"We must talk, Miko," he paused softly thinking about his word choice. "I have also invited Inuyasha, whom will be here shortly." He said over the rim of his glass before taking a long sip. She eyed his throat after he swallowed, watching his prominent adam's apple bob. He set the glass down and drummed his pointed claws along the top of the marble table. He could hear her gulp down a harsh swig of the wine, and she exhaled softly.

"Okay, let's talk." She said, giving him a steely eye. _That's more like it._ He gave a nod of approval, as she started telling him about what her life as been like since she fell back down the well.

...

PHEW. That was a long one! Oh my gosh. I don't know how I like this flow yet, but I'll most likely get used to it :-) Review what you like and review what you don't! Give me tips guys, I feel like a fish out of water!


	3. Influx

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…

Kagome looked her at her companion underneath her onyx lashes. _He's Handsome._ She thought as Sesshomaru gazed into his glass. His once long hair is now cropped short, and his face now has a neatly trimmed beard. She was plucked out of her admiration when he cleared his throat noisily.

"Go on, Kagome." He spoke. Kagome looked like a deer in headlights. _Why did I let him take me here?_

"Okay," Kagome sighed. "Here's the deal, you shut up I talk." She said, her voice extremely flustered.

Sesshomaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Like I talk otherwise. Please hold your tongue in my presence. Just speak, stop stalling." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome blushed a pretty shade of pink and sighed. "Okay! Okay!" She gave in to his will while throwing her hands in the air. "So, the second I came out of the well it was boarded up," she paused to think and then resumed, "and I thought it was weird. When I got out of the well, well our house was foreclosed!" She whispered harshly. Kagome looked at him and expected a reply, he just nodded for her to go on.

"I had went inside to see all of our stuff packed and a small note pertaining to me so I read it and followed the directions to a small little apartment. My grandpa and my brother were there but my mom wasn't." Kagome finished. "I found out my mom had cancer. We couldn't afford the treatments and the shrine.. So they had to give up one of the two, so the choice was obvious."

Sesshomaru looked quietly at the miko. Her shoulders were slightly shaking and all he could do was sit by and watch. He looked back down at his wine glass, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"It is okay. We can speak later, but you must be tired." He looked at her, his harsh eyes softening, "you may sleep in my spare bedroom." He said softly.

…

Inuyasha arrived at his brother's home and parked outside next to his car. _I can smell her.._ Inuyasha quickened his pace towards his Sesshomaru's front door and rapped against it twice. The door opened swiftly afterwards. The younger of the brothers looked up at his male counterpart.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha barked at his sibling, getting to the point quickly. Sesshomaru looked at him with his chin high and replied, "she is in bed."

Inuyasha was irritated. _He made me drive here for that?_ He looked at him, annoyance clear on his face. " I want to see Kagome." Inuyasha said furiously. "She is in bed." Sesshomaru quipped.

 _This is obviously getting nowhere._ "Can I see her first thing tomorrow?" The younger of the two said softly, conceding. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother. He had definitely grown, and lost most of his boyish features. The hair had been cut and his face groomed. His attire was definitely work appropriate and he had learned to hold his tongue. Sesshomaru was more than impressed with how his brother had changed since he had gotten married.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and nodded, before shutting the door quietly.

…

Sesshomaru padded to his room after brushing his teeth and tidying himself. He looked in his reflection and sighed. Today had been strange, and hectic. He did not like hectic things. He sat on the edge of his bed and wondered.

 _How much hazard will this woman contribute to my life?_

 _…_

Weird chapter, i don't like it too much but there you go. ugh I need a beta so bad ;(


	4. Rumbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…

Something delicious wafted across his senses, jarring him from sleep. He leaned up slowly and checked the clock beside his bed. _1:24 p.m.?_ He has never slept in that late, How strange.

He swung his feet over the edge of his mattress and stood up, stretching in a vey feline manner despite his origins.

Light feet padded down the hallway to the kitchen, where there was a raven-haired priestess cooking him eggs and sausages. He sat down at the bar and watched her, she was quite the brilliant cook. It took her a while to notice he was there, and when she did she squealed.

"You scared me!" She yelled, clenching a spatula in her hand. She huffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes before returning to her eggs.

"Inuyasha came by last night but you were already in bed. I told him that he could see you this evening, so be ready." He said dully as Kagome set a plate in front of him. He neatly sliced his eggs and sausages, before eating them diligently. Kagome stared quietly. _He's even perfection when he eats._

She sat down next to him and ate slowly as she asked him questions about his life.

"Do you have children?"

"No.".

"Do you like Japan?"

"I live here, do I not?"

After the conversation, Kagome still was thrown a loop about his life, and why he sought her out. She ad hoped it was quite obvious she didn't want to be found. Maybe not.

"Why have you been searching for me?" She finally asked, as she moved around the bits and pieces left of her breakfast in circles on her plate.

"I wish to know why you left, _Miko_." He said softly.

She eyed him carefully and replied, "I didn't feel like I needed to be there any longer. Why would I stay in a place where I have no purpose?" Kagome shifted slightly as his gaze turned hard.

"No purpose? Are you selfish, or do you have a small brain. I know you are much smarter than that, and you know that I am much smarter than that. I did not waste many millennia searching for a girl who only cares about herself." He retorted icily, glaring at the enigma across from him.

The girl sighed softly. Kagome slowly got up from her chair and started to collect the dishes to clean as she spoke her tale.

"My momma was having finical trouble, my brother got sick. Knowing Inuyasha, he would never let me go so I had to sneak away. Sesshomaru I never knew you were there, if I'd known I would've confided in you. I had no choice. My momma needed my help, my dad has been dead for a long time, and my grandpa passed away a few months ago. I couldn't leave her. I know it's been about a year or so for me since I last traveled through the well," she looked at him with glazed eyes," I never knew you would waste years looking for me like this. I'm sorry." Kagome finished hoarsely as tears threatened to fall.

The demon lord looked at her scrutinizingly before getting up from his perch. He made his way over to her before swiftly encompassing her small form in a hug.

"I am sorry for upsetting you, priestess, but I am tired of searching for you and now that I've found you I wish to have answers. Please do not fret for my carelessness" He consoled as she cried into his chest.

Sesshomaru placed a hand atop her head and hummed low, throaty rumbles that vibrated his whole body. Rin loved this as a child, and he hoped it would comfort her the same.

Kagome quieted down after several minutes of bawling. She never thought that she would seek comfort and confidence in Sesshomaru, never-the-less thought he would give her it. She took a deep breath before she looked at him with large eyes, as he looked into hers.

Sesshomaru leaned down towards her till their noses almost touched and mumbled, "I do not wish to lose something I hold dear." Then he leaned in for a kiss.

…

HOLY COW! It's been so long and I'm sorry, I just had some schooling issues and shit like that but I'm back and uhm… Lemon next chapter? Maybe?! Depends I don't know. Kind of feeling that lemony vibe at the moment. Anyhow, I might double post today, so see you later! (maybe!)


End file.
